


Silk: The morning after

by Shimmeringbatgirl



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Bider-Man, Cuddling, Cutesy, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Prider-Man, Sexual Themes, Spooning, peter parker is bi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 08:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shimmeringbatgirl/pseuds/Shimmeringbatgirl
Summary: Cindy is good and happy and this is fluff™





	Silk: The morning after

Cindy woke up, sweaty and tired. There was nothing she like more than waking up knowing she’d gotten laid the previous day. Well, getting laid was obviously better. That, and the superhero stuff. Cindy was actually twice as happy as normal. Why? Well, it was pretty obvious. She was twice as happy because she had slept with twice as many guys as usual. Those two guys just so happened to be the best guys ever. Peter Parker and Johnny Storm. Two incredibly cute, friendly and ripped bisexual guys. 

Right now, she laid between them. She was being spooned by both of them. Naturally, she laid closer to Johnny than Peter. That was just because he was warmer. The window was open, so she needed the extra warmth.

They looked so peaceful, laying there in her messy sheets. There was never any battle for attention when they were together. No jealousy. The passion was always shared. Neither of the guys were there to have sex with Cindy, and Cindy wasn’t there to have sex with either of the guys. They were there for each other. 

“I love you guys…” She said softly, closing her eyes to fall asleep again.


End file.
